The Heaven
by Shatara-Helle
Summary: .::.Para MinamotoKaoru.::. Hiccup tiene miedo de profundizar su relacion con Toothless y desaparece de la noche a la mañana provocando una maraña de sentimientos encontrado que solo seran solucionado en una sola y apasionante noche en el club "The Heaven" Slash/Toothcup/AU


_**One-Shot dedicado a: MinamotoKaoru**_

* * *

_**.:: The Heaven ::. **_

By

_**.:Shatara-Helle:.**_

…

-¿Por qué no lo llamas? – Astrid llevaba más de media preguntándome lo mismo y me frustraba el no encontrar una sola respuesta. El simple hecho de tenerlo en mi cabeza durante las veinticuatro horas del día ya era más que suficiente –Hiccup… se volvió histérico cuando no te encontró esta mañana a su lado. Snotluot dijo que hasta derribo la puerta de su habitación gritando tu nombre–

-Y ¿Qué quieres que le diga? – no podía simplemente llamarle y pedirle perdón por desaparecer un día después de haber hecho el amor con el… no podía decirle que tenía miedo de lo que pasara de ahí en adelante.

Tomó mi mano y me entregó el celular guiñándome un ojo, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Suspire perplejo por todo lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas semanas en mi estadía aquí, en Harvard. Desde mi original encuentro con Toothless, hasta las extrañas y, de alguna forma, divertidas peleas de noviazgo con él, de igual manera.

Estruje el celular en mi pecho y con todo el orgullo que pude reunir marque cada número con extremo nerviosismo, el cuerpo me temblaba y las lagrimas al borde de mis ojos no clamaban la situación. Con el celular llamando exhale e inhale sonoramente esperando escuchar la voz de Toothless.

-_¿Astrid? ¿Lo encontraste? _–una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda al oír su voz desesperada y al margen de la locura.

-¿Toothless? – Silencio –Soy yo, Hiccup – su respiración se detuvo por un momento para regresar aun más precipitada y acelerada.

_-¡Hiccup! ¡Por dios! Me alegras que estés bien ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Hay algún problema? _– Negué con la cabeza sin ser capaz de detener el llanto y derrame las lagrimas a media llamada _-¡Hiccup! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien te hiso daño? ¡Por favor responde!- _Por el sonido de su voz también parecía que se quebraría en cualquier instante.

_-_Yo… yo solo, necesito hablar… contigo, es importante – con la manga de mi camiseta verde me limpiaba los ríos de lagrimas que no me permitían hablar como desde un principio tenía pensado hacerlo. Quería demostrarle que todo lo que ocurrió desde un principio estaba mal viera por donde lo viera; sin embargo, conociendo a Toothless, era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer.

_-Sí, solo no llores, me duele escucharte así… por favor, no lo hagas_ – Asentí con la cabeza con el celular en el oído –_Dime Hiccup, donde te recojo, quiero verte –_

_-_No, será mejor que no veamos en The Heaven… para causar menos problemas – Escuche a Toothless exclamar un suave "¿Qué?" atreves del teléfono móvil –Si… quiero hablar de nosotros Toothless, tal vez, esto no funcione tan bien como lo creíamos –

_-¿De qué hablas Hiccup?, yo te lo dije ayer, estando tu bajo mi cuerpo y yo haciéndote el amor sobre la cama, que te apoyaría y superaríamos todo juntos ¿No? ¡Tú me escuchaste y no te negaste!_ – Se quebró, si no igual que yo, tal vez más; pero no podía continuar con eso porque no quería hacerle daño.

_-_Toothless, escúchame… lo hablaremos en el club ¿sí? Te veo en una hora… nos vemos –

_-¡Hiccup!_ – Y colgué el celular. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y entre a la ducha donde el agua aclaró mis ideas. No negaba que lo amaba, me volvía loco con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre y tenerlo sobre mí era…puramente, maravilloso… pero, recordar mi pasado, el daño que le provoque a mi padre, me hacia reflexionar sobre… todo.

…

-Hiccup, si no te sientes bien no es tu obligación verlo, puedes llamarle por teléfono o enviarle un correo explicándole lo que sientes… tal vez lo entienda o… se salga de control – Astrid me trataba de dar más salidas mientras conducía el Honda al club The Heaven para encontrarme con Toothless. La mire sarcástico.

-Gracias por apoyarme, Astrid – le conteste apoyando el codo en la ventanilla del auto y mí barbilla sobre la mano hecha un puño. Antes de subirme al Honda ya había ensayado las palabras que le diría a Toothless a sabiendas de que se irían volando en el instante en que lo encontrara –De cualquier forma lo tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano y el tiempo no mejoraría las cosas –

-¿Ya sabes que le dirás? – me pregunta al momento de detenerse en luz roja frente al semáforo.

-Solo le diré la verdad, que quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes; el, un Casanova y gran luchador al que todo mundo le teme y yo, un muchacho invisible de chismorreos que solo busca un buen futuro – trate de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

-Sabes que eso no lo detendrá, se colgó de ti desde que te encontró en aquel embrollo con Tuffnut – asentí frustrado y no conteste – Bueno, supongo que me tengo preparar para le guerra ¿No?... apuesto a que Toothless lanzara fuego por la boca si no te explicar correctamente – solté un bufido y me hundí en el asiento para continuar con el trayecto en completo silencio.

Astrid busco un lugar en el aparcamiento lo más cerca posible de la entra de The Heaven y salí girando mi cabeza de un lado a otro esperando no encontrarme aun con Toothless. Caminamos lentamente desde el automóvil hasta la entrada del club y fue ahí donde el corazón subió repentinamente a mi garganta; Toothless hablaba con Snotluot y no se veía muy contento. Astrid bufo y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jogerson ya estaba frente a ella lanzándole grotescos piropos.

-Hola gusano – me saludo Snotluot importándole menos mi presencia.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras Snotluot, puedo atravesar tu cráneo con mi puño – Jogerson puso los ojos en blanco –Me alegra verte Hiccup – a Toothless se le iluminaron sus ojos verde toxico y contuve un sonrisa, esa paz en sus ojos no la había visto desde la noche anterior cuando dormí en su cama.

-A mí también me alegra verte… ¿Entramos? – asintió y de no ser por los malos halagos de Snotluot a Astrid el corto recorrido se hubiera vuelto un viaje de meses. El portero no abrió el paso y seguimos por el pasillo iluminado y rodeado de puertas hasta la última portezuela que deberíamos cruzar. Jogerson mantuvo la puerta abierta para Astrid y Astrid para nosotros, sin embargo Toothless le hiso un señal y siguió su camino atreves de la gente amontonada en la pista.

-Toothless ¿Qué…? – sus manos pegaron en la pared encerrando mi cuerpo con el suyo, tanta fue mi sorpresa que solté un gritillo –Toothless ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Yo vine aquí para hablar contigo así que, escúchame – negué con la cabeza y aparte sus manos de los costados de mi cabeza para escabullirme y llegar a la entrada del club.

-Aquí no Toothless, entremos, quiero relajarme un poco antes de hablar – Sus manos se apoyaron en mi cintura y me alzo por los aires sobrellevándome en su hombro -¡¿Qué, que estas asiendo Toothless?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! – mis palabras parecían no llegar a sus oídos porque sin contestarme se encamino a una de la habitación a los costados del pasillo conmigo sobre su hombro pataleando y gritando.

-No, quiero hablar contigo antes de que termines borracho y sin nada de cordura – una de la habitaciones no tenía el letrero electrónico de "Ocupado" y entró pateando la puerta y dejándome en la cama con un cuidado excepcional, como si se atemorizara de quebrarme en cualquier momento. Yo hice un puchero y sonrió divertido por mi comportamiento –Eres lo más importante para mí, me odiaría si el causante de tu dolor soy yo -

-Ya no hagas eso – dije, sintiendo que en cualquier momento me dejaría llevar y olvidaría la razón por la que había llegado a ese lugar.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad Hiccup, tengo que demostrarlo o si no, explotare – silencio –Y moriré si tu no me dices la razón por la cual piensas que no va a funcionar – sus mirada verde y toxica se paseaba por mi rostro y la sangra subió a mis mejillas. El solo tenerlo cerca provocaba que mis hormonas se enloquecieran obligándome a besarlo como nunca le había hecho.

-No, así de simple, ya no – me maldije por no ser capaz de soportar momentos tan sentimentales –Quiero que todo vuela a ser como antes, ambos somos objeto de chismes, te han amenazado con mi vida y casi mueres por la presión que eso te provoco, Toothless… somos como agua y aceite, entre mas tratamos de acercarnos más daño nos causamos y…- mire a Toothless y sus manos temblaban, parecía debatirse algo. Sus manos tomaron las mías y se las llevo a la boca besándolas desesperadamente -¿Toothless? – Su mirada se encontró con la mía y se lanzo hacia mí abrazándome posesivamente.

-No te dejare, no te dejare apartarte, te necesito a mi lado… todo en mi vida ha dado vuelta desde que te salve de ese tal Tuffnut, ya no tengo romances de una noche, ya no he metido la pata con las pandillas callejeras ¡Al fin conseguí saber que tengo un corazón, Hiccup! ¡Tú eres ese corazón! Si te vas, si me dejas y decides hacer como si yo no existiera, si olvidas cada una de las cosas por las que pasamos ¡Me moriré! Y no quiero eso. Deseo mantenerme vivo para protegerte y darte lo que necesitas por el resto de tu vida, saber que soy yo es que dibuja una sonrisa en tu rostro cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche de cada día durante todo el año – Mis ojos se humedecieron y rodee su cuello con mis manos.

-Toothless yo… -

-Déjame terminar, Hiccup. Hoy, que desperté sin ti en mis brazos, el mundo se vino abajo, mi mundo y me sentí… vacio, no quiero volver a sentirme de la misma manera otra vez y para ello necesito saber que tu estas bajo mi protección, de esa forma enfrentare al mundo… por favor Hiccup, quédate conmigo – sin importarme nada mas bese sus labios transmitiéndole en él la alegría y paz que me provocaba el escuchar esas palabras.

Toothless continuaba besando mis labios descendiendo por mi barbilla y mi cuello, sentí más de tres chupetones y en cada uno libere un sonoro gemido. Atrape su cintura entre mis piernas y sus manos se pasearon por mi espalda bajo mi camiseta blanca. Intente quitarme de un tirón la bufanda marrón que estaba extendida bajo mi cuello pero Toothless tomo mi mano y negó con la cabeza mirándome dulcemente.

-Si sigues así, te lastimaras… déjame ayudarte –me ayudo a ponerme de pie y lentamente dejo caer la bufanda al suelo olvidándose completamente de ella, me senté a la orilla de la cama, Toothless encajo una rodilla entre mis piernas y deslizo mi camiseta hasta hacerla desaparece por algún lugar de la habitación; volvió a recostarme y besar toda la piel a su alcance con sus manos jugando con el reborde de mi pantalón.

Torpemente trate de quitarle la chamarra negra que traía puesta y después de un rápido beso se despidió tanto de la chamara como de la camiseta regresando de nuevo a mi estomago para dejar su camino de caricias y saliva.

-Hiccup, si quieres que pare, este es momento de decirlo –negué con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos ocultando mi sonrojo –Hiccup, mírame… una vez que inicie ya no podre detenerme - apoye mis manos sobre el colchón y me impulse para darle un febril beso.

-¿Estas convencido de mi respuesta? – el sonrió lascivamente y de un impulso bajo mis pantalones y ropa interior de una sola vez –Toot-helss – tomo mi hombría la introducido en su boca donde jugó con la lengua -¡Ahhh! -

-Te lo advertí – subió arrastrándose por mi cuerpo procurando el tacto entre ambos –Necesito que te gires Hiccup – me susurro al oído –Tengo que prepararte, no quiero lastimarte – asentí, hecho completamente un saco de vergüenzas y me di vuelta quedando con el rostro hacia el colchón. Toothless inicio un vaivén con su mano sobre mi miembro llevando dos de sus dedos a mi boca, entendí la seña al instante y los saboree como si se trataran de un dulce.

-Hiccup, no me provoques… puedo llegar más lejos si así lo quieres – uno de sus dedos se coló por mi entrada y un terrible ardor llego a mi cuerpo.

-Tooth…less, due-duele ¡Ahhhh! –el vaivén se volvió más abrasador hacienda imposible la tarea de no emitir ni un sonido. Escuche el bajar de una cremallera y otro dedo entro en mi. Toothless me giró y se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de mi oído.

-Con esto, vuelves a ser mío – entró en mí lentamente y con sus manos sostuvo mi espalda manteniéndome pegado a su cuerpo. El dolor era inmenso pero las ansias de tenerlo dentro de mi eran mayores y me hundí enterrando completamente su miembro -¡Ah! –gimió el y me miro ceñudo –Tienes que… que esperar – el éxtasis le mantenía perdido al igual que a mí, la lógica no existía por que la lujuria y la pasión tomaron su lugar.

Las envestidas eran lentas y cuidadosas pero perdiendo la cordura, el salvajismo llego a nuestras mentes.

-To-Toothless… ,mas ¡mas! - me penetro una y otra vez hasta que algo dentro de mi hiso que tocara el cielo -¡Toothless! –

-Hiccup… te amo – las lagrimas no se detuvieron, estas no de tristeza… de entero regocijo porque al fin sabia que sin importar donde, cuando y como, yo sería feliz con Toothless a mi lado.

-Yo… yo, mmm ¡Ahhhhh! –mi esencia se derramo entre nuestros cuerpos y sentí como Toothless se corría dentro de mi dejándose caer con sus brazos rodeándome. Exhaustos nos acomodamos entre las sabanas creando un revoltijo de piernas y tela; Toothless me abrazaba por la espalda mientras yo apoyaba mi mejilla sobre su pálido pecho.

-Dime que te quedaras – hablo de repente pero aun así no capte bien la idea.

-¿Qué? –

-Dime que para cuando despierte tú seguirás en mis brazos y no recordare esto como un sueño… tengo miedo de perderte, todo lo que te dije antes es verdad… no puedo vivir sin ti – su brazo bajo mi espalda me apretó con más fuerza y yo sonreí irónico.

-Te juro que esto no es un sueño… -

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo – mire sus ojos esperanzados y le platee un beso en los labios.

-Nunca más me separare de tu lado, Toothless -

* * *

**Espero le haiga gustado... aunque estuvo algo corto ¡Mi primer lemmon! intente ser lo mas explicita posible, espero no decepcionarte MinamotoKaoru ya que te dedique este One shot a ti por adivinar la adivinanza (?) de mi otro fic, ¡UN TOOTHCUP NUEVO PARA LA LISTA DE FANFICTION! **

**¿Reviews? ¿Alguien? ¿No?**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
